


Smitten

by 0ra0ra0ra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, Romance, they get a pet uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ra0ra0ra/pseuds/0ra0ra0ra
Summary: smit·ten/ˈsmi-tᵊn/adjective1.deeply affected with or struck by strong feelings of attraction, affection, or infatuation.--or, cyrille is taken with their new pet
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) & Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), cyrille/mortimer
Kudos: 2





	Smitten

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really spoiling v today

cyrille was absolutely smitten. they had initially been against the idea of a pet, saying it could get lost within the castle. however, looking at the possum hanging from their shoulders, they couldn't help but smile. the animal was asleep, having crawled onto their shoulders while they were cleaning away the residues of mortimer's magic. cyrille loved the fool, but he could be such a handful. 

as they washed away the faded purples and dusted golds, they felt azure (a name they picked for the adorable possum) decide to wiggle away. with a giggle, they turned to make sure azure wasn't going too far away. the amusement turned to fear as they watched azure climb up a cabinet and pull at a ribbon holding a floral arrangement together. it happened too fast for them to stop it. the ribbon came undone, but the vase fell alongside azure. with a panicked expression, cyrille ran to make sure the little possum wasn't harmed. however, once they looked, a smile broke out onto their face once again. 

after the loud crash, it was no surprise that mortimer stumbled into the room, looking like he had just woken up from an unintentional nap. he made his way to where cyrille was crouched, a question on the tip of his tongue. tugging him down, cyrille motioned to their precious possum. she was wrapped in the pastel ribbon, skittering around with the end trailing behind her. 

"look, mortimer, she's a little mummy."

they spoke fondly, staring at azure with enamored eyes. mortimer could only laugh, wrapping an arm around cyrille's shoulders.

"she does, doesn't she? goodness, she's almost as adorable as you."

cyrille's cheeks burn. staring into his eyes, it's easy to forget that they really should be watching their little danger-prone mammal. but with mortimer inching closer to their lips, they can't find it within themself to tear their gaze away. 

a squeak and a chuckle snap them back to reality. mortimer has a smug look when he pulls away to check on azure, pulling her into his lap where she wanted to get to. it takes a lot for cyrille to school their expression back to normal. inwardly they slap themselves for getting so caught up in mortimer's teasing once again. 

"ah, i should really clean up her little spill. care to watch her?"

they say with a smile, already standing to retrieve the dust pan so they don't cut themselves while picking up the shattered vase. mortimer stands up as well, cradling azure in his arms. before cyrille gets too far, mortimer stops them. pulling them close, he presses a firm kiss to their lips. flushing again, cyrille stands still as mortimer gives them a soft smile and speaks in his stupidly sexy voice.

"i don't mind at all, dear."


End file.
